Kindle
Kindle is a Metroidvania-esque platformer by Twenty-Second Choice for the Nintendo DS, known in development as Pyromaniac. It has 3D graphics with 2D gameplay, similiar to New Super Mario Bros. It earnt a sequel. Story In the year 2306 AD, hardly any plant-life remains on the Earth. Humans continue using fire as a source of warmth and energy. Fear of global warming had since been destroyed due to the numerous technological advances that had been made throughout time. However, a terrorist organization known as the Green Revival, still believing that global warming is a threat, begin an assault on various major cities in the world. Rather than using weaponry as their form of offense, instead they use their bioweapons; genetically modified plants, that are capable of stealing the life energy from somebody. A man known as Aduro, a poor man who works at a factory to try and earn enough money to feed himself, is the only survivor when the plants invade New York. After seeing one of the plants set on fire from the flames in the factory, he decides to combat against the Green Revival. Characters *'Aduro': The main character, a poor man who decided to fight back against the Green Revival. * Green Revival :The main villan of the game!. Gameplay Controls *'←': Walk left *'→': Walk right *'←, ←': Dash left *'→, →': Dash right *'↑': Aim upwards *'↓': Crouch *'B': Jump *'A': Shoot *'L': Move camera left *'R': Move camera right *'Touch Screen': Select weapon Items Weapons *'Lighter': When used in combination with an aerosol can, a lighter can serve as a makeshift flamethrower. *'Flamethrower': A weapon that shoots out a stream of fire; it is good for setting plants on fire. *'Knife': A knife can be used to cut vines and destroy plants. *'Molotov': After throwing them, molotov's will burst into flames, setting anything nearby ablaze. Upgrades *'Running Boots': Increase your running speed. *'Gloves': Allow you to climb up and down vines. *'Armour': Reduces the amount of damage you take. *'Backpack': Allows you to carry more ammo for all of your weapons. Collectibles *'Journals': Journals written by various different factory workers. *'Green Revival Plans': Plans for various secret projects by Green Revival. Enemies *'Creeper': Blue flowers, with vine-like legs. Their flowers will latch onto somebody, then begin absorbing their lifeforce. *'Drill': Red, spiky flowers; their spikes are extremely hard, and capable of drilling through the ground. *'Blade': A flower with blade-like petals, that can cut through objects easily. *'Breath': A small flower which latches onto something's face, hoping to suffocate them. *'Giant Bee': A giant bee, created when a normal bee was mutated by one of the Green Revival's bioweapons. *'Giant Butterfly': A giant butterfly, created when a normal butterfly was mutated by one of the Green Revival's bioweapons. Bosses *'Pollen': A large yellow flower which can unleash a chemical that causes insects to grow to large sizes. *'Slip': A plant that is capable of speeding up the growth of moss. *'Controller': The ultimate bioweapon, it enters it's victims brain via drilling a hole in the back of the victim's skull, then takes control of the victim to follow the Green Revival's order. **'Controlled Dog': A dog who became the unfortunate victim of a Controller. **'Controlled Worker': A worker at the factory who was attacked by a Controller. Category:Fan Games G Kindle Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Fan Games